wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Crystal Zinan
Perfil * Nombre: ジナン/ Crystal * Nombre Completo: クリスタルジナン / Crystal Zinan * Nombre Japones: クリスタルアヤメ/ Zinan Ayame * Apodos: '''Princess, Baby Zinan, Little Yuna, Crys * '''Profesión: Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Bailarina, DJ. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. * Estatura: 165cm * Peso: 48kg * Signo zodiacal: Escorpión * Tipo de Sangre: O * Familia: Padres y Hermana mayor (Jessica Zinan) * Agencia: '''LM Entertainment Dramas * Player (OCN, 2018) * Prison Playbook (tvN, 2017-2018) * Bride of the Water God (TvN, 2017) * Some Day (Etude House, 2016) * She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) * The Heirs (SBS, 2013) * High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011-2012) * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Películas * Flying Kite (2018) * Listen to My Song (2015) * I AM (2012) Vídeos Musicales * '''2009: SunMoon - Juliette * 2006: Rain - Still Believe Curiosidades * Grupo: EXICA ** Posición: Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae * Debut: '''2009. * '''Debut como actriz: '''2010. * '''Pareja: ** Kai (2016-2017) * Idiomas: Japones (Fluido) ,Inglés (Fluido) y Chino (Medio) * Habilidades: Actuar, bailar, tomar fotos, patinar sobre hielo, aprende muy rápido, es capaz de aprenderse el guión de un drama en el mismo día en el que tiene que grabar. * Colores favoritos: Blanco y azul. * T100M(H.B)FOAPOP ** 2018: "39" ** 2017: "31" ** 2016: "36" * Dijo que con 6 o 7 años ella tenía claro que quería ser cantante. * Su actor favorito es Jonnhy Deep. Reveló que es una gran fan de él. Incluso le envió un mensaje de vídeo en Kim Chang Ryul's Old School. * Crystal es muy admirada y alabada por muchos cantantes, actores y presentadores de programas. * Es alérgica a la manzana. * No soporta los pepinos, incluso cuando oye la palabra hace una mueca con la cara. * Tanto ella como las miembros de su grupo dicen que cuando está en su casa duerme por un gran tiempo y no hace nada más. * A Nana le preguntaron "¿A quién mandarías a Real Men?", y ella respondió que mandaría a Crystal, ya que en definitiva se movería más. * Crystal dijo en un programa de radio que pensó que podría hacer "Real Men", pero que cuando alguien le pide ir ella simplemente dice que no quiere. * Crystal sufre de anemia lo que ha ocasionado que se desmaye en repetidas ocasiones como el 27 de noviembre (2010) en el que se desmayó durante un concierto de EXICA en "Lotte Duty Free Shop Family Concert", esto le volvió a pasar cuando terminó su performance en patinaje de Kiss and Cry (2011) en el cual Crystal se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo. * Se hizo cercana a Serina (PINWO) gracias a actuar en el dorama "The Heirs". * Era muy cercana a Junko de SunMoon * Es cercana a Taemin ya que ambos son los grupos los cuales se tratan como "hermanos" (SunMoon y EXICA). * Kamin Haruma dijo:'' “Las acciones de Crystal son simplemente tan adorables que cuando actuamos, rio naturalmente”.'' * Minho Lee, Serina Yuki y Woobin Miwako dijeron que Crystal era una persona adorable, amable, tímida y agradable. * Es muy cercana a LB de BigEvent * Es buena amiga de Masato Okugata ya que ellos trabajaron juntos en High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged. * Kevin dijo que cuando era Trainee en la LM fue cercano a Jerall, Henry y Crystal. * Es no.3 por el número de mayor numero de seguidores en Baidu Bar en China. * Es no.8 en el Top 10 Actrices Japonesas más Popular en Dramafever. * Crystal dijo en una entrevista que le gusta los gatos y los perros como mascotas, pero piensa que los gatos son más independientes. Ella no tiene ninguna mascota actualmente. * Nana y Crystal son las que más juegan en las salas de esperas. * Se informó el 1 de Abril que estaba en una relación con Kai de Bright Music. Más tarde el 1 de Abril LM Entertainment lo confirmó que ambos idols están saliendo después de una larga amistad de 10 años. * En las fotos en las que se les ve en Dispacht a Kai se le ve sacándose el abrigo y poniéndoselo a Crystal, dicen que antes este gesto dulce por parte de Kai, Crystal le sonrió. * Su hermana Jessica mostró apoyo tras su primer concierto de EXICA * Crystal también ha mostrado mucho apoyo a Jessica fuera del grupo o en su debut en solitario. * Jessica dice que Crystal es mucho mejor que ella: más joven, más alta, más guapa y más animada. * Preguntaron a Crystal si había aprendido chino para la película que estaba grabando. Ella dijo que no, ya que hacía el papel de una chica que no tenía influencias chinas, ella no tuvo que estudiar chino. Sin embargo dijo que tenía planeado estudiar chino. * Las fans le dicen a Kai y a ella Kaistal como cariño. * La agencia de ella y Kai confirmó el 1 de Junio la ruptura de su relación después de poco más de un año de haber salido. Galería Crystal 2.jpg Crystal 1.jpg Krystal.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:APop-Mujer Categoría:ACantante Categoría:AMaknae Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:LM Entertainment